In order to provide as typical an environment as possible, the current trend in education is to mix physically and mentally disadvantaged children with physically uninhibited children into a “blended” setting whenever possible. Creating a blended setting also helps school administrations teach children to work with disadvantaged youths as well as to reduce costs by removing some of the need for specialized teachers and classrooms.
This trend toward blended education settings extends as much as possible into physical education classrooms. In physical education, the challenge to provide a meaningful experience simultaneously for both disadvantaged and physically uninhibited students is especially daunting. With physically uninhibited children there is a range of physical ability, with some students being faster and/or stronger than others. However, in a blended physical education setting, two distinct groups of students are formed, namely physically uninhibited students and disadvantaged students. This situation makes it difficult to create a class or activity in which both groups of students have a shared exercise that provides an educational experience and equal pleasure to both groups.
Therefore, there is a need in the field for a device that will enable the efficient blending of disadvantaged and normal children in a physical education or play environment.